


•Fireworks•

by Professional_Simp11037



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Simp11037/pseuds/Professional_Simp11037
Summary: Lio has never celebrated Christmas nor New Year before, since, back when he was on the run, festivities were the last thing he cared for.That was until Galo jumps in and swears the ex-burnish he would make his first New Year's celebration the best day of his life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 35





	•Fireworks•

It had been a few months since the disappearance of the Promare and the year was finally coming to an end. Luckily, the people who used to be burnish were slowly getting back into society and, by now, everyone had a cozy place to sleep, food to eat, and a job to earn money from. All of this was thanks to Lio Fotia, the ex Mad Burnish's leader, who had swore to give every single person who once possessed the burning flames inside of their bodies every nececity a normal human needed to live a healthy life. After working hardly day and night, only stopping once in a while to eat something and get two hours of rest, the boy was able to fulfill his promise. He couldn't take all the credit though. In part, Lio was able to accomplish his goals thanks to his new partner, Galo Thymos, a firefighter he had teamed up with in order to defeat Kray Foresight. 

The young blue-haired male insisted on the idea that Lio should live in his apartment with him, at least until everything was solved. The ex-burnish seemed to have no other option more than accept the offer, after all, he really had no place where he could stay in, specially since he had no extra time to get a job so that he could rent his own apartment.

Now, after a hard year of arguing against the government, so that they would give the ex-burnishs their rights back, Lio was finally able to get some proper rest. 

He was laying on the couch, staring at the white ceiling. Now that he had time to think things over, he realized how thankful he was for Galo's company. The firefighter didn't leave his side once, and always supported him no matter what, fighting along his side for the burnishs' sake.

The fact that he no longer had to be on the run and hiding from other human beings made a warm feeling bloom in his heart. 

He let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he turned over, now facing the front door. He was waiting for Galo to come back from shopping. He had gone to buy decorations for new year, since it was December 31st. Lio had never celebrated these type of festivities before, since, when he was constantly running from the government, festivities like Christmas and new year were the last thing he cared for. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten about their existence, and, if it wasn't because Galo was a very festive person, he still wouldn't celebrate them. 

The boy was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of keys tinkling against each other before being put in the keyhole, followed by a small click. 

The door was kicked open by non other than the optimistic firefighter, who stepped into the apartment with a big jump. In his arms laid an incredible amount of heavy-looking bags.

"Are you ready Lio?!" He yelled, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. "This is gonna be your first and best New Year celebration!" He stated before dropping the bags and posing heroically.

The shorter male got up from the couch and smiled.

"If you say so." He said jokingly, walking towards Galo so that he could help getting the decorations out of the bags.

"I totally say so. I even bought fireworks!" He took one out of the bags and showed it to Lio, who stared at the thing in Galo's hand and titled his head.

"Firework?" He asked, the word slipping out of his mouth as if it was in a foreign language.

"Yeah? A firework. You know, those that are shot into the sky and once there they explode, forming a cloud of lights or something like that."

"A...cloud of lights?" Lio sounded genuinely confused. The firefighter stared deep into his pink eyes, narrowing his own blue ones.

"Don't tell me...!" He gasped, giving the the other a pitiful look. "You don't know what a firework is!"

"I...I believe I've heard of them, but I've never seen one..." Lio said, looking to the side. He then jolted upwards when two big hands were harshly placed on his shoulders.

"Lio! You gotta see them! They're amazing!" The taller boy exclaimed, his face getting closer to Lio's as he spoke. "I know you'll love it, just you see. Tonight the whole sky is gonna be a spectacle of colorful lights!"

"Colorful lights..?" Lio repeated, dumbfounded. His eyes lit up at the image that popped up in his head, colorful lights illuminating the blue sky, while him and Galo watched from the apartment. "That sounds...nice.."

"Believe me, it is." The blue-haired boy chuckled at his friend's newfound excitement. "Now let's get to work. There's still a few hours left til midnight, and we still need to decorate and cook dinner, I bought a lot of food."

The light green-haired male nodded in agreement, and, together, they began decorating everything around.

∆ ∆ ∆

Lio was slowly getting used to cooking with the gas system, since all his life he cooked things with the flames that came out of his hands. Galo was always next to him when it came to that activity, since the shorter male almost burnt the whole kitchen once. 

This time, however, Galo was the one preparing dinner. He had a hidden talent aside from being a firefighter, and it was that he was a great cook. 

Lio had no other option but to look, helping the taller boy once in a while when he needed him to grab something. Not that it bothered him, since he was busy daydreaming about the so called fireworks.

"...io...Lio! Ayo, Lio!" Galo called, bringing the boy back to reality, who confusedly looked around before focusing on the male who calling his name.

"You okay?" Galo asked, concern swimming in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I spaced out for a second..."

The worried expression washed off from the firefighter's face and was replaced by a teasing one.

"Thinking 'bout fireworks?" He asked, confidence echoing in his voice.

"N-no..." Lio denied, fixing his gaze on the chair next to him.

Galo let out a light snicker.

"Whatever you say buddy. Can you pass me the flour?" 

"Mhm" the light green-haired male walked towards the cupboard, stood on his tiptoes and reached the white package of flour with some difficulty, due to his height. 

∆ ∆ ∆

Galo had amazing cooking skills, yes, but when it came to keeping everything clean Lio was the most appropriate. In other words, the firefighter had made of the kitchen a complete mess, and, while he was taking a shower, the ex-burnish mopped the floors, washed the used utensils, and cleaned the counter.

After that, he decided it would be best to set the table. He covered its wood with a white, elegant tablecloth and cautiously placed the plates, glasses and cutlery in its assigned places. Once everything was shiny and arranged enough to leave Lio satisfied, he changed his clothes, deciding to put on a blue sweater on top the white shirt he was wearing, which protruded from below. He also threw on a pair of black jeans and completed the outfit with the first trainers he found in his wardrobe.

He then flopped onto the couch and began playing with his phone (which he was still getting used to and didn't completely know how to control it).

The sound of water hitting the porcelain shower floor stopped and the bathroom door opened. 

Lio got up to see Galo stepping out of there, his bottom half was covered with a big pair of trousers while his top half was completely naked. He was drying his blue hair with a towel in order to stop it from dripping.

"Wow, everything's so clean Lio! Good job!" He complimented, giving him a bright smile. "Although you didn't really have to."

"It's okay, really, I used to do this all the time while we were on the run." He said, a sad edge to his voice, thing that the taller male noticed immediately.

Talking about those times back when the Promare existed always set a depressing atmosphere, for both of them. While Lio remembered all he had to go through, and all the people he lost along the way, guilt consumed Galo, knowing he had once worked with the government and was one of the reasons to why so many burnish lost their lives. But what hurt him the most aside from knowing his hero was actually the villain, was that also because of him, Lio went through a lot of shit, and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

"Aaalright, I better bring dinner to the table!" The firefighter said, trying to change the subject and lighten up the mood. 

Lio smiled, "I'll help."

They both brought the food to the table and sat down. The light green-haired boy stared in shock at the amount of food there was, not used to getting to eat this much.

He raised his gaze to look at his partner, who was already shoving meat down his throat.

The ex-burnish stared at him, an adoring smile adorning his face. He let out a full-hearted chuckle before starting to eat.

∆ ∆ ∆

They were now out in the balcony, having a small talk while they waited for the clock to read the numbers 12:00. Three minutes till midnight, and those were the three longest minutes Lio had ever experienced. The boy looked around, every person around was out in their balconies as well.

One minute left, Lio was now trembling with excitement while Galo watched over him. The shorter male didn't usually get enthusiastic over things, not to say never, so seeing him like this made the firefighter's heart flutter. 

Suddenly, people started screaming in unison the final countdown, clapping every time a number was said. Galo joined them, earning a puzzled look from his partner.

The taller male didn't have time to explain, so, instead, he just gave him and encouraging stare. Lio slowly started joining the others, clapping hesitantly and murmuring the numbers instead of yelling them.

Once they reached the number one, everyone around clapped numerous times and cheered. The shorter male jolted upwards when the first firework exploded in the sky. The loud noise it emitted that had caught him off guard was enough to scare him as he, out of instinct, backed away. Galo looked down at him with soft eyes.

"Don't worry, that was a firework, you'll get used to the sound." He said, ruffling his fluffy hair as explosions resonated around them.

Lio worried expression transformed at the mention of the word "firework" as he walked towards the edge of the balcony, hesitantly looking up at the sky. 

He gasped, his pink eyes widening as he stared at the now colorful sky. Just as Galo had said before, it was a spectacle of bright lights, all sorts of colours painted the dark sky. A smiled started forming in his face, not that small smile he usually gave people, but a genuine one, one that he hadn't expressed for years, one of amusement, of pure happiness.

The firefighter no longer cared about the show of fireworks. His whole attention was focused on the ex-burnish. Seeing him expressing this amount of happiness made a warmth bloom in his chest and expand to his limbs and face.

"Are you seeing this Galo?!" The shorter boy exclaimed with smalls laughs in between, his eyes glued to the sky.

Galo snickered, "Mhm, I told you, it's awesome." 

Then, something popped up in the blue-eyed male's head. He sprinted back into the apartment. Lio forced himself to take his eyes off the fireworks for a second and turned around.

"Hm? Galo?" He asked.

The firefighter came back in a second, holding the firework he had bought earlier this afternoon. 

Lio's eyes lit up, as he looked up at his partner expectantly, who nodded. They both rushed out of the apartment and down the stairs. They stood outside, people flooded the streets. Galo told everyone to leave a circle open, and, once they had obliged, he set up the firework. 

"Want to do it?" The firefighter offered, giving Lio a lit match, who nodded with excitement.

The ex-burnish made his way to the middle of the circle, feeling everyone's eyes fall upon him, waiting anxiously for him to light the firework. The boy kneeled down, and lit the tiny rope. Once he was done, he quickly backed away and stood next to Galo. 

Everyone held their breaths as the firework went flying to the sky and, once there, it blew up, its loud sound muffling the screams and cheers that came out of people's mouths.

"Good job Lio-! Eh? Lio? Lio, what's wrong?" The blue-haired male asked worryingly. He had taken his eyes off the colorful show that was happening up there only to be greeted by his partner wiping the tears that fell from his eyes with the sleeve of his blue sweater. It was very uncharacteristically of the boy to cry, in fact, in these couple of months they've lived together, the firefighter had never seen the ex-burnish shed a single tear. This in mind, Galo was growing more and more concerned.

"It's- It's just that-" he sniffed softly. "I n-never imagined this...being a-able to be around p-people so...carelessly, without h-having to fear anyone around. Everyone around m-me is screaming in happiness instead of anger and disgust and..." He looked up at Galo, tears running down his red and puffy cheeks as he smiled. "I feel welcomed."

The firefighter stared at him in shock, words stuck in his throat. 

Lio looked down at his feet. "S-sorry I- that was a little pathetic wasn't it-"

He stayed still and tensed up when two strong, muscular arms pulled him into a tight, reassuring embrace. 

Galo rested his chin on the other's head. "You don't sound pathetic at all..." He comforted, his tone of voice was sweet and soothing, something that the ex-burnish rarely heard from his partner. "I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're happy..."

The blue-haired male felt as Lio's shoulders relaxed, his arms slowly moving upwards, returning the hug. 

"Happy New Year, Lio."

"Happy New Year, Galo."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay so first of all, hi. I feel like nobody's gonna read this but I wanted to point out a few things.
> 
> •I wrote this cuz I was bored so the narration might not be the best (I also wrote this bc of my undying love for this ship but you get my point).
> 
> •My native language is not English, i speak Spanish, so sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> •I wish y'all a wonderful 2021! Love u ❤️


End file.
